inazumaelevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Inazuma Japan
Inazuma Japan is the representative of Japan,( obviously) it is composed of 16 members. It has 2 goalkeepeers, Mark Evans ( Mamoru Endou) and Darren ( Yuki Tachimukai). Members *'Mark Evans': The captain of Inazuma Japan. He is the main goalkeeper. His moves are - True God Hand, Fist of Justice G5 (Seigou Tekken), Hammer of Wrath (Ikari No Tetsui), True Ijigen The Hand and God Catch G5. *'Axel Blaze': Apparently Axel Blaze was almost forced by his father to not become a soccer player but instead a doctor and go to Germany. His father also states to the chairman of Raimon Junior and Coach Kudou to send him off Inazuma Japan. His moves are - True Fire Tornado, True Explosive Screw (Shin Bakunetsu Screw), Tiger Storm {with Austin}, Grand Fire Ignition {with Austin and Xavier} and Jet Stream {with Austin and Mark}. *'Shawn Frost': Shawn Frost is also a member of Inazuma Japan. He became stronger after merging with Aiden. He made an advanced version of Ice Ground, Snow angel. His other moves include - Legendary Wolf (Wolf Legend) and Thunder Beast {with Thor}. *'Nathan Swift': His lust for power ended and was registered as a member of Inazuma Japan. He made a new hissatsu technique which was suggested by Jude, called Dance of the Wind God. It was first seen successfully during the match against Neo Japan. He also knows Tornado Falls {with Jack} and The Hurricane {with Shaun}. *'Jude Sharp': The genius of Raimon Eleven is back in Inazuma Japan. Apparently a genius as himself has fallen to the even complexer mind by coach Kudou. His moves include True Illusion Ball, Emperor Penguin Number 3 {with Samford and Caleb}, Emperor Penguin No. 2 {with Eric and Shaun} and the Big Bang {with Shaun and Xavier}. *'Kevin Dragonfly': He learned Dragon Slayer when he is in Inazuma Japan. He replaced Shawn Frost due to a broken leg. *'Jordan Greenway': Formerly the captain of Gemini Storm he is chosen as one of the representatives of Japan. However after the Asia prelims he was switched with Samford of Royal Academy as he was over exerting himself trying to keep at the same level as Xavier Foster. He uses Astro Break. *'Jack Wallside': A tall fat boy who becomes stronger and is apparently a lucky person in defense. His move is The Mountain. *'Tod Ironside': He doesn't play much during the prelims. During the match against The Empire he successfully broke the Hissatsu tactic Absolute Knight. He was replaced with Shawn Frost due to an injury at their loss against The Empire. *'Austin Hobbs': He is only 12 years old and is at the sixth grade. His moves include Tiger Drive, RC Shoot and Gladius Arch. *'Caleb Stonewall': A former member of Royal Academy Redux. Due to an abusive childhood from his parents' buisness, he becomes mean. He often used to have conflicts with Jude, but they became friends after the Asian preliminaries and later on they made their own move, Killer Fields. *'Darren La'Chance': The 2nd goalkeeper of Inazuma Japan. After mastering both of Mark's Grandpa's signature moves (God Hand & Majin the Hand), He also learns the powerful technique Mugen the Hand, and creates a new move called Maou the hand. *'Archer Hawkings': Formerly the leader of a gang, he at first can't play football due to fear of humiliation, but learns his move Hollow Demon (Shinkuuma) after getting a boost of confidence from Mark. *'Thor Straughberg': He helped Axel when they were in Okinawa. His moves are Super Sumo Stomp and Thunder Beast {with Shaun}. *'Hurley Kane': He is a defender. His moves are Tsunami Boost, The Typhoon and The Tube. He was originally supposed to do Tornado Falls with Jack, but is replaced with Nathan. *'Xavier Foster': Formerly the captain of Genesis. His moves include Meteor Blade V2 and Celestial Smash. Hissatsu tactics *Route of Sky: A tactic created during the match between Fire dragon.They just keep passing in the air. *Dual Typhoon: A tactic created during the match against Knights of Queen. Hissatsu Techniques 'Offensive:' *Fire tornado (remastered): The fire tornado at the peak of its power. *fireball Storm: Axel's technique that was created during the Aliea academy arc. *fireball Screw *Tiger Storm: Utsunomiya Toramaru's Tiger Drive and Axel's Bakunetsu Storm. It was completed after the battle against Korea's representative team, Fire Dragon. *Ryuusei Blade *Ryuusei BladeV2: Xavier's (Kiyama) meteor blade at a new level. *Grand Fire: Toramaru,Axel, and Xavier Hissatsu Combination used into the match in argentina that pierces the defense *Grand Fire Ignition *RC Shoot *Tiger Drive: Utsunomiya Toramaru's hidden technique that was revealed during the match against Qatar's Dessert Lion. *Gladius Arch: Utsunomiya's latest technique during the match against Knights of queen, England's representative.It was so on a new dimension everyone had their mouth open to witness a new knd of technique. According to Willy, It is " A shoot that attacks as if piercing the goalkeeper with blades." *Dragon Slayer. Kevin's new hissatsu technique, It was used during the battle against Knights of Queen. *Emperor Penguin#3: It is the new "generation". Unlike Emperor Penguin x,1&2, They focus only on two different dimensions. Unlike Emperor penguin#3 it adds another dimension, which is height. *Dragon Slayer V2 *Dragon Slayer V3 *True Bakunetsu Screw *Tatsumaki Otoshi or Tornado Falls *The Birth *Blade Attack *The Tube *Crossfire *The Typhoon *Astro Break *Lightning Accel *Killer Field *Inazuma Break V2 *Dance of the Wind God *Thunder Beast *The Huricane 'Defensive:' *True God Hand: God Hand's power at it's peak. *Fist of Justice (G3,G4&G5): The "ultimate secret"'' David Evans move that hasn't been completed till Mark Evans existed. *Hammer OF Wrath/Rage: The technique forged to block Chaos Break, it was broken through Edgar Valtinas's Hissatsu techniques, Excalibur & Paladin Strike. *Ijigen the Hand: Which means Outer Dimension (Ijigen) the Hand. It was even more stunning than Toramaru's Gladius Arch. It is so powerful it blocked a double powered kick ( ''Dragon slayer + Excalibur). It's idea originated from David Evans, it goes like this: "If you can't stop it, maybe you don't have to stop it in the first place." ''Meaning to redirect the ball outside. *Omega The Hand: *God Catch *Shinkuuma *Maou The Hand: A powerful block created by Tachimukai, Tsunami(Hurley), Kogure(Scott),Kurimatsu,& Jack. The key was to remember the basics (Majin The Hand), Maou the Hand is a recreation of Majin the Hand but with a different power source, According to Tsunamai(Hurley) a move's idea is rarely complete without the name. The key in summoning Maou are negative thoughts which was from Kogure. Though he grasped too much oppurtunity that it caused an emotion breakdown to Darren. It was complete during the match against The Empire. Apparently Darren had the fear to mess up which was solvedby Tobitaka. *The Mountain *Shinkuuma V2 *Hammer of Wrath V2 *Snow Angel:Shawn's evolution of Ice Ground *True Ijigen the Hand Matches ''Prelims: Results *vs''' Australia ( BigWaves)' '''Tactics: '''Square-box-lock ''Win *vs Qatar (Desert Lion) Tactics: Endurance Win *vs Korea (Fire Dragon) ' Tactics:' Perfect zone press Win ''Finals: *vs '''England (Knights of Queens') Tactics: Absolute Knights and '''Invincible Lance ''Win'' *vs Argentina (The Empire) Tactics: Andes Antlion Deathtrap and Box Lock Defense ' ''Lose *vs '''U.S.A. (''Unicorn) Tactics: Rolling Thunder Win *vs '''Italy (Orpheus) ''Tactics: Catenaccio Counter Draw'' *vs Brazil (The Kingdom) Tactics: Amazon River Wave and Dancing Ball Escape ''Win'' *''vs '''Cotarl (Little Gigant) Result : WIN Finals: *vs Cotarl (Little Gigant) Tactics: Circle Playdrive:Win!!! Finals: NO RESULTS YET!!!!! Category:Teams Category:Teams